


The Fae Queen

by buon1996



Category: Original Work
Genre: Death, Dragons, Fae & Fairies, Magic, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 10:04:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18754219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buon1996/pseuds/buon1996
Summary: The story of Maleficent, the first witch.





	The Fae Queen

The Fae Queen

In a deep wood of a land far lost to the ages of dust, stands a grand palace burnt and in horrid ruin. To understand why nothing grows within the black ashen stones, you must ask simply “Whose palace was this?”

Long ago in a time much lost, a fair cruel Queen, of deep golden curls, turned her back on her dearest friend, of midnight bangs; cast out from the kingdom and into The Woods, were magic lays.

The friend journeyed far into the woods, where the branched and leaves were show close that the sun was as faint as a star on a clouded night and where the forest floor was a tangle of ancient armoured roots. There in the heart of the woods, the friend collapsed into a deep sleep.

When she awoke, she was lying in a bed of the finest golden silks in a fine and grand room. The large white wooded doors opened and a man wearing fine red and purple robes walked in, his face covered by a golden smiling mask.

“My fair fae queen, I, the King of the Deep Wood, shall grant your every wish and dream.” Raising his jeweled hand with his first finger pointed high toward the sky.

The friend simply stared at this fae man in the deepest wonder, _all her dreams and wishes_ , she thought.

“I wish for a dress of golden yellow, that rivals the beauty of the endless flaming sun.” Golden smoke with veins of crimson red surrounded the friend.

The friend was no longer wearing her turn and ratty cloth, but a dress of golden yellow with a thousand diamonds that shone like a thousand sun themselves. “I wish for a life of luxury and happiness in this hall.” Was her next command.

The Fae King lifted his arms out and a crown of pale glowing silvers with a dozen pure pearls formed. “As my queen commands.”

Taking the crown upon her head, she found it weighted but nothing. She asked him to show him the palace next and for many hours, each room was filled of endless wonders and luxuries. Upon reaching the throne room, two thrones of both living pale wood appeared before them. “Please, my queen, take a seat and rule with me for all of this world.”

“Of course, my dear Fae King.”

Many years and many children later, the Fae Queen had all but forgotten of her past life as the once friend of a queen, until one day she when riding far from the Deep Wood reached the border of the two realms, her horse would not take a step farther, so the Fae Queen got off her horse and walked into the field of budding wheat past the stone pillar markers. She wondered about a farmer and his sons working, having forgotten what work was, asked them what they why they were working.

The old farmer, having remembered the stories of the Faes, spoke simply, “You see m’lady, we work to help the palace and our mortal Kings.”

He turned to a growing flower and offered it to her. Her face light with joy, as she had heard stories of the strange race of man, who moved the earth and build the tallest towers of dead stones.

“I would wish to see this king of mortals then, please sir take me to him and I shall gift your farmer with endless bounty.”

“My sons, will take m’lady to the town but only that far.” The farmer spoke nodding to his two sons.

For many hours, the three walked west, until the moon in its fullest phase lit the sky and the countless pure dancing stars filled the dark void of night, and here the Fae Queen glowed like a sparking crystal. The eldest son took her arm and pulling a dagger from his sleeve, “Listen here, you’ll give me countless riches, or I’ll kill ya.”

The Fae Queen stared deeply at him, and veins and roots reached up from the earth, covering his legs and arms and reaching ever upward all the way the eldest son hacked at the growing tree, until the roots and veins covered his mouth and his dark stone eyes turned into wooden sphered of fear and death.

The second son upon seeing his brother’s corpse tree knelt before the Fae Queen and begged to be spared that fate ad he did not know of his brother’s plan. On seeing the truth in his eyes, the Fae Queen’s raging blood eyes turned to their golden yellow and a soft hearted smile bloomed on her face and a soft laughter escaped from her lips.

“Rise boy and face your reward.”

With a flick of her wrist a place moon horse with a mane of flowing silver rode out from the nightly mist, and on its back a fair maiden of silver hair and amethyst eyes rode dressed in a glowing moon like dress. “Take my fairest daughter as yours, and know that you have my blessing.”

The second son took the horse and rode back home.

The Fae Queen reached the town gate by dawn and seeing that it guarded by three men, walked up to them and asked for entry. The tallest of the guards, looked down at her and demanded payment, the shortest of the guarded demanded an hour in his nighty bed, and the middle guard, realizing she was a face asked simply for her to cure his youngest child of the plague. She looked upon these three men, and lifted her hand and dropped it swiftly. The tallest guard turned to a golden statue before he rusted and turned to golden dust that blow away in a great gust of wind, the shortest man grew many oily poxes that opened and blood flowed from his eyes and finally collapsed, and the middle guard was left alone but stood taller, feeling that his youngest child was cured. He opened the town gate and allowed her to walk into palace town.

Every step the Fae Queen took deeper into the town, the more the town bloomed and grow cleaner and purer, but the Fae Queen’s glow began to fade. When reaching the palace, her once fine dress was little more than a rage, and when stepping into the palace it fell into a pile of useless rag. The friend now naked walked farther into the palace, and reached the throne room, where sitting upon the throne was the queen.

The Queen upon seeing a naked women, laughed and ordered the guards to bring this jester women in front of her. The women now kneeing in front of the queen felt a great wave of rage, like none before, and remembered. A deep roar ripped from her and filled the room with such sound that the walls shook, pillars collapsed and blood flowed up from the floor. She stood and her once deep blue eyes turned into a fiery red, her skin hardened and turned into black scales, her roars turned to flames and many courtiers’ turned into ash.

            The only one left unharmed was the Queen, who watched in horror as a dragon appeared in front of her, tried to run by felt like countless heavy chained locked her to the throne. The palace burnt around her and screams filled her ear as the deep black smoke burnt her lungs.

            The dragon returned and her large eyes stared at the Queen with the deepest hatred. The dragon’s mouth opened and flames reached out and covered the Queen, for a few moments of time the Queen felt nothing as time slowed as the hand of death reached for her soul, but could not find any. As anyone will tell you, only the good and kind and fair gain souls.

            The dragon flew high into the sky and headed back toward the Deep Wood. Passing a tree that was not there yesterday and past field of wheat turned golden, but before the large stone markers, the dragon fell and a woman, neither human nor fae, crashed into the earth unharmed, but weakened. The woman stood and brushed off the dirt, realizing that she was something new to this realm, something never seen before, something magical by not fae; she was a witch, the first witch of this realm.

            The First Witch cloaked herself in dark furs and disappeared into the sky, naming herself after her new nature.

Maleficent.


End file.
